


The Agony of Being Cherished

by shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent



Series: The Agony of Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Cock Tease, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Massage, Mirrors, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Praise, Sub!Dean, Supportive boyfriend Castiel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent/pseuds/shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is tired of seeing how low Dean's self-esteem has gotten and finds a unique way of reminding him how much he is loved and valued. Cas has done some more research into sex play and gotten some new ideas. Once again there is no pain, just light dom/sub games, teasing, and edging. </p><p>This is the second in the Agony of Love series. Canon compliant up to mid-season 9, set some time later in the SPN universe in a timeline where these two have a supportive established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agony of Being Cherished

“I think you have a problem with low self-esteem, Dean” Castiel said, pulling away from Dean’s kiss one evening as if he’d had a sudden epiphany.

Dean gave him a look. Castiel’s timing was usually pretty good, but the last thing Dean needed was a therapy session while he had a hard on. He rolled his eyes, already exasperated. He knew Cas meant well, but he hated talking about his feelings.

“So?” Dean pulled away from where he had been sitting on top of Cas as they made out on the couch. Sam was out for the evening and they were taking advantage of the extra space. They had baked apple pie with extra cinnamon together and shared it while watching old slasher films; this sort of evening was Dean’s favorite aphrodisiac.

“I didn’t mean to upset you Dean. I would just like to help.”

Castiel fixed him with one of his sincere, compassionate looks of concern that seemed to be his special talent. “Would you like to… talk?"

“Hell no, I would not like to talk. I’m fine Cas. I just can’t do therapy while I’ve got a fucking semi.” Dean unceremoniously adjusted himself in his jeans. Castiel had to concede that Dean had a point.

"You’re right Dean, I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Dean looked down at the bulge in his pants and then glanced up to Cas with a lecherous smile. He raised his eyebrows playfully and Castiel had to smile.

“Of course, come on I’ve prepared our room for this evening.”

“You make it sound so special Cas.” Dean teased.

Castiel looked at him guilelessly. “It is special Dean.”

Only Cas could level such a heartfelt, innocent look at you before leading you to the bedroom for a night of passionate, unorthodox lovemaking. Dean did not protest or joke any more, he allowed himself to be led by the hand. When they got to the room he noticed there was a large new addition to the furnishings, with fabric draped over it.

“Wow, what’s this Cas?”

Castiel yanked the fabric away in a graceful, fluid motion like a magician making a grand reveal. This displayed a gorgeous, ornate, three-paneled antique mirror. It sat perfectly in the corner of the room, its panels had been angled to highlight and reflect their large bed from three carefully arranged positions.

Dean let out a long, slow whistle. “That’s kinky Cas.”

“Thank you.”

Dean’s eyes scanned the ostentatious ornamental frame. “What, no Cherubs?”

At that Cas leveled a stern glare at him and Dean wiped the smile off his face.

“Thanks Cas, it’s beautiful.” He said with sincerity.

“Don’t thank me yet Dean, we haven’t even used it yet.”

Castiel grasped Dean’s shoulder, turned him around forcefully, and began to undress him. Dean never admitted it but he got rather weak in the knees when Castiel simply took over. His black AC/DC shirt was peeled off his body and then Cas yanked open his fly. Dean had grown fond of wearing button fly jeans because of the way Castiel yanked them open with a single tug. He lifted his fingers and snapped open Cas’ shirt clasps. Cas still had a thing for nice dress shirts, even when spending the evening in the bunker. Dean did not complain because these too could be yanked open. Soon Dean was kicking off his jeans and standing in forest green boxer briefs.

Cas shrugged off his shirt and stepped toward him, wrapping both hands around Dean’s back to grasp his ass through the cotton fabric. He planted rough kisses along Dean’s jaw and neck while kneading and squeezing his ass. This boldness turned Dean on tremendously. He closed his eyes and lifted his chin, revealing more of his tender neck for Cas to nibble on. Dean fumbled to find the clasp of Cas’ pants, but he gently brushed Dean’s hand away and yanked down Dean’s boxers, leaving his suddenly exposed erection bobbing as it jutted forward.

“You’re already excited.” Cas remarked with a tone of approval.

“Well, you have that effect.” He reached again for Cas’ fly but Cas gestured for him to sit on the bed.

“I want you to watch me Dean” Cas ordered.

This just made Dean want to grab Castiel's cock even more. Cas stood in front of Dean so his groin was at eye level. He unhooked his belt and slid it from its loops with just enough gravitas for Dean to wonder if he was going to be spanked with it later. Cas slid his zipper down and pushed the tailored fabric off his hips. It pooled at his ankles and he kicked them away.

Cas was wearing some of Dean’s boxer briefs, black ones, because Dean hated the loose white boxers he used to wear. Dean’s eyes widened with admiration. He drank in the sight of how those tight boxer briefs highlighted Cas’ muscular thighs. He fondly remembered his amazement when he finally saw the toned, Adonis body that Cas had been hiding for years under that suit and coat.

Cas allowed Dean’s gaze to linger, clearly showing off as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and peeled the tight fabric away. He revealed his long, partially erect cock and high tight balls.

Dean had the immediate urge to suck him then and there, he reached for it, but before his hand landed Castiel said “Not yet Dean.”

Dean exhaled sharply, disappointed. “Fuuuck, Cas. You’re gorgeous.”

Castiel smiled and stroked Dean’s hair. “Would you be willing to use some restraint tonight?

“You can have anything you want. Why can’t I touch you yet? I want you in my mouth.”

“I’ll let you play with it a bit, but you can’t use your hands. Do we have an agreement?”

“Of course.”

Castiel walked to the dresser and picked up a pair of handcuffs Dean did not recognize. They had soft leather stretched along the curve of the inside rim, to protect the wrists of the captive. Dean was glad Cas had not chosen the clunky, uncomfortable ones from the bunker’s dungeon. Cas had a talent for being perfectly prepared. He planned down to the letter in the same exacting manner he used when chanting in Enochian or casting elaborate spells.

Cas clicked the handcuffs into place. He then returned to stand in front of Dean as he sat on the corner of the bed with his hands behind his back. Dean realized he had an incredible view of Castiel’s ass in the mirror. His lips hung parted a moment, staring.

He was jolted back to reality when Castiel said, “Do you still want to touch me Dean?”

“Of fucking course I do.”

“You may kiss it now.”

Cas held his cock at the base to give Dean better access. Dean tentatively kissed the head, his jade green eyes fixed on Cas' face. After a taste, he moaned and let his tongue dart out and began to swirl his tongue in circles over the head. His eyes fluttered closed as he attempted to suck it deeper into his mouth.

Cas allowed him to suck the head a few moments longer until he said “That’s enough for now Dean, the first part of the evening is just for you.”

Dean clearly had trouble parting with it, but he released Cas obediently. He looked up at Cas again and saw that in spite of his steel resolve, his breath had quickened and he licked his parted lips.

“You’re only hurting yourself, Cas." Dean teased. Then amended, “Well, no. That hurt me too.”

“We have all night Dean.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes.”

Cas climbed on the bed and shifted behind Dean so he could wrap his arms around him and easily touch his body. The corner of the mattress supported Dean’s bare ass and he was able to lay back slightly into Cas’ arms, although they still sat upright. The two of them were seated across from the ornate mirror, with Dean’s nude body lewdly on display from three angles. Cas sat his chin on Dean’s shoulder so Dean could see his face. He wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace.

Dean sat splayed across the corner of the bed, legs spread wide. Cas draped his legs so his thighs lay alongside Dean’s, and his cock rested lightly against Dean’s ass. With Dean’s hands cuffed behind his back, he tried playfully to use this as an opportunity to stroke Castiel’s cock.

Cas chided him in his low, commanding voice “You’ll touch my cock when and only when I tell you that you may, Dean Winchester. This is for you. Ask again later.” He nuzzled a bit into Dean’s fresh-smelling hair, smiled and said “Make sure you ask nicely.”

Dean loved it when Cas told him what to do. Cas was powerful and strong and that turned Dean on immensely. It took him years to admit it to himself but he had been attracted to and kind of fell in love with Castiel from the first night they met. Sparks flew, Cas survived his stab like it was a mosquito bite, and when he displayed those magnificent wings as thunder crashed, Dean was hooked.

As time went on Dean had realized that Castiel’s power did not come from his mojo but his personality, his inventiveness and his cunning. It didn’t even matter if he had grace or powers, Castiel was formidable like a force of nature. This is why Castiel was the only being in the world that he gladly submitted to on a regular basis, and he loved it.

As Cas requested, Dean moved his cuffed hands politely to a spot where they didn’t rub against Cas’ cock anymore.

Dean said, “I’ll ask nicely, Cas. I want to be good for you.”

“You are good Dean. I want you to know that.”

Dean smiled mischievously. “Will you touch my cock now Cas? I’ll be very good.”

“I will, but only when you know you deserve it.”

Dean legitimately did not understand.

“What do you want me to do?”

Cas looked at Dean in the mirror and caught his gaze. “You are a good man Dean, but you don’t believe it. You deserve love, and happiness, and pleasure, and I’m going to give that to you. What I want you to do is accept it.”

Dean closed his eyes, avoiding Castiel's gaze in the mirror.

“You’re too good to me Cas. I know I don’t really deserve you.”

Cas rolled his deep blue eyes in exasperation. “I find your lack of self-worth tedious, Dean. You do deserve me, and today I’m going to make you admit it; out loud, to yourself and to me.

Dean looked like he was blinking away tears.

Cas saw this and immediately dropped his stern tone and let his gentleness return.

“Now, now,” Cas comforted him. “That’s no way to begin. I’m going to take good care of you, Dean. Always.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and held him. He stroked his hands through Dean’s hair. He looked into the mirror to see them together and saw that Dean had turned his head away.

“It’s OK Dean, I’ve got you. Watch my hands. Watch me touch you.”

Dean turned his eyes back to the show in the mirror. Castiel slowly ran his warm hands over Dean’s belly and sucked lightly at the freckled skin of his shoulders and neck, soothing him. He massaged Dean’s shoulders, bearing down into the flesh and muscle, willing him to relax. This seemed to have the desired effect; Dean rolled his head forward and allowed Cas to massage him with his strong hands. Cas continued his massage across Dean’s broad shoulders and down to the small of his back, stroking old tensions away.

“That feels good Cas.” His eyelids started to flutter shut.

“Remember to watch us Dean, look. You are so beautiful. Do you even know it?”

Dean looked at them both in the mirror, but did not say anything more. Cas massaged the muscles of Dean’s thighs, splayed out wide over the corner of the bed. Cas ran his nails and fingertips up and down them, testing different sensations on Dean’s soft skin. Dean made the occasional pleased sound. Cas massaged Deans biceps and pecs, stroking his skin, always soothing and loving.

Castiel lowered his right hand to carefully massage Dean’s balls. He was watching his own motions in the mirror, and Dean followed his gaze. Cas fondled Dean tenderly, and after some time Dean’s lips parted and he breathed softly through his mouth as his body began to respond. His hips rolled with a slow rhythm. Castiel teased him like this while kissing his neck and shoulders, until Dean’s heartbeat quickened and his hips matched Castiel’s languid movements.

“Will you touch me now Cas, please?”

“Of course” Castiel moved his hands upward and ran them over Dean’s broad, freckled chest. He left no space on his torso, hips and thighs untouched.

“You know what I meant, Cas” but he smiled at Cas’ evasive tactics.

“Of course I do, but not yet. I believe in the meantime that this is something you enjoy?” Cas let his fingers descend on Dean’s nipples, massaging and gently tugging. They were not hard when Cas began but this was soon remedied. Cas intended for Dean to devolve into arousal quickly.

This treatment had Dean’s full attention in the mirror. His eyelids were heavy but they followed Castiel’s every move. Cas briefly stopped his ministrations to reach over to the nearby end table to grab a little screw topped pot of something. He dipped the front fingers of each hand into it, pulling out something that looked like a small amount of a solid cream. It smelled good, like a confection.

“What is that, Cas?” Dean asked. There was no telling what Castiel might come up with.

“Cocoa butter. I selected it because it melts precisely at body temperature, has the right amount of slip and viscosity for intimate massage, and most importantly, it is edible.”

“Shit Cas, Did you get your Ph.D. in Fuckology? Have you become a sexual mastermind while I wasn't looking?”

“I’d like to think so.” Castiel said. Dean could see the glint of pride in his eyes in their reflection as a flattered smile spread across his face. 

Cas rubbed the cocoa butter between his fingers and it melted immediately, just as he had foretold. He then returned to Dean’s nipples and resumed his devious massage. Dean gasped outright at the new sensation. The dry friction had disappeared and in its place Castiel’s fingers slid deliciously over his skin. The tugging motion Cas was using wrung pleasure from the stiff little peaks. Cas teased slow, slippery circles over his nipples until he was writhing against his lap.

Cas worked Dean’s nipples with both hands until he was moaning continually and his body lay slack in his arms. Dean was highly aware that his hands were cuffed behind his back, because this forced his chest forward for Cas to toy with.

Whenever Dean opened his eyes he was greeted with his decadent reflection in the mirror’s panes. He pumped his untouched cock into the air, lewd sounds spilled from his throat, and he was forced to press into Castiel’s delicious grip just to hold himself up because his hands were cuffed and useless.

Whenever his grinding hips threatened to slide him off the bed, Castiel rescued him with his strong arms, sat him back onto his seat between his thighs, and began his incredible technique over again.

“Oh Fuck, Cas… Cas, you are positively dangerous.”

“Thank you” Cas whispered into his ear, that deep voice giving him yet another reason to shiver.

“Please touch my cock Cas, please. I’m so past gone. I need you to touch me, please Cas.” Dean pleaded, breathless.

“All right, Dean.”

Cas reached over to his hiding spot in the drawer of the night stand and retrieved an instrument.

“Oh, please no, you’re going to torture me.” Dean said when he saw what Castiel had reached for.

Cas had developed a fondness for taking the softest, most innocent things and using them to drive him insane.

“I think you’ll love this one Dean, I chose it especially for your tastes.”

“I think you missed your calling in Heaven, Cas. You should have been the lead torturer.”

“That isn’t funny Dean.”

Dean dropped it; the last thing he wanted was to piss Cas off right now.

“Cas, last time we did this you had a powder puff, and now you have this big makeup brush, do you have a makeup kink or something?”

“No, I just prefer to work with soft instruments. I also remember your fondness for things that tickle and tease. Did you know there was a subset of ancient Japanese erotic art entirely devoted to erotic tickling? The preferred method of the times was a soft, unused calligraphy brush applied to the genitals and erogenous zones.”

Dean was surprised at Castiel’s conversational tone as he stroked the soft brush against his erection. It looked like he was in for a serious cock tease before this was over.

“You really have done your research.”

“Yes, I have.”

Soon Dean found himself breathless, struggling not to pant, yet all he could think about was that maddening soft sensation on the delicate skin of his cock. Cas was letting the bristles spread out and awaken every nerve.

Castiel took his time. He glided the brush up and down, in the front and the back, in circles over the skin under the head. He then meandered down to stroke the root of the shaft, and after thoroughly tormenting the skin there he teased just under the sensitive ridge, forcing Dean to bite his lip.

“The genius of the technique is that the subject becomes more and more sensitive but there is not enough pressure or friction to incite orgasm.”

Dean knew Cas was right, it felt good but it would never be enough. If Cas took him to the brink he would be trapped there indefinitely until he was shown mercy. It felt good though, it felt better all the time.

Castiel whispered directly into Dean’s ear “This means you’ll come when I say so, when I let you. Think about how good it will feel when I finally touch you.”

Dean was shocked at how much that low voice at his ear could affect him. His head rolled back onto Cas’ shoulder and he shuddered. Cas took this opportunity to kiss along the curve of his ear. When he reached Dean’s ear lobe, he showered the skin there with tender kisses and Dean shuddered again. The hair on his arms, neck and chest stood on end. Cas crossed over the sensitive head and back again with his toy, and then moved down to stroke his balls and the tender skin underneath them. Dean’s hips circled and hitched in vain to find pressure or friction where there was none.

Castiel continued stroking the soft brush over every inch of Dean’s cock, teasing, moving on and then returning to stroke each place again, like he was painting love notes in the ancient calligraphy he had spoken of all over Dean’s erection.

Dean realized suddenly that he had never felt so loved, knowing Castiel had done extensive research and bought special supplies and pondered unique ways to give him pleasure. Castiel had one arm wrapped around him, supporting him. Castiel felt warm and strong, and very kind. The soft, reassuring hand on his belly felt almost as good as the gentle cock teasing, but not quite. Dean loved it here, at the mid-point between arousal and release, with Castiel’s patient nature reminding him that there was no rush at all.

Castiel whispered again in Dean’s ear, “Do you like this?”

Dean nodded; he had to admit he did. Not only did he love a good cock tease, but he loved the power Cas wielded over him so affectionately. He breathed heavily and whenever Cas hit a sweet spot he moaned.

“Do you know why I do this? Why I take my time with you and find us special toys to play with?"

Dean didn’t think “because you are a kinky bastard who loves to torture me” would go over well, so he shook his head no.

Cas continued “I do it because I love you, you are a good man, and you deserve all the pleasures in the world.”

Dean was startled when this statement sent a chill through his body and another soft moan escaped his lips.

“Say it”

Dean knew he would never be allowed release unless he satisfied Castiel's requirements.

“I…I deserve love. I deserve you."

"Very good Dean. What else?"

"I deserve this. I deserve pleasure."

"And?"

"I deserve to be happy."

Cas at last seemed satisfied, and removed the brush from the particularly vulnerable spot he had been tormenting just where the head meets the shaft. Dean finally caught his breath as Castiel pulled both his hands back for a few moments, letting him rest.

“Do you know what else you deserve?"

“What Cas?”

“This.”

Castiel grasped Dean's cock with his hand which he had inconspicuously slicked thoroughly with cocoa butter, and lavished him with long, firm strokes up and down his deliciously sensitized cock. Dean gasped in genuine surprise.

All thought escaped Dean’s mind, his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned in unexpected ecstasy. Castiel watched this beautiful transition in the three-fold mirror, Dean in absolute bliss so intense that his whole body was trembling. Cas scaled back the pace so he would not come right away but would have more time to revel in the sensations. They found a steady rhythm, their motions matching each other in perfect alignment.

This went on for several blissful minutes until the last of Dean's reserve broke and he cried out “Oh fuck, Cas! That feels so good. Holy fuck Cas. Yes! Just like that, oh fuck Cas please don't stop. I need to come, please Cas. Please... Please let me.”

“As you wish” Castiel whispered into Dean's ear and adjusted his speed just enough to drive him toward the edge. He watched Dean sprawl out over him in the mirror, pumping his hips up into his fist, eyes squeezed shut, his head rolling back and forth, panting and moaning. Cas reached up with his free hand to stroke Dean’s nipples and pinch them between his slick fingers. This pushed Dean over his edge so violently that when he came he was moaning loud enough to wake the dead and he shot far enough to paint their new mirror with his thick ejaculate.

Cas pumped him firmly and steadily through the aftershocks until he lay still in his lap, an enraptured expression on his beautiful face, skin rosy with exertion.

“Holy shit Cas, that was the greatest orgasm of my entire life. You’re amazing. You’re absolutely fucking incredible.”

“So far, you mean." Castiel corrected. "It was the best orgasm of your life so far.”

Dean had not opened his eyes yet, but he said “Two things Cas. First, I fucking love you. Second, as soon as I can move again it’s your fucking turn. No arguments. Not negotiable.”

Castiel smiled. “Alright, It’s a deal” and released Dean from his handcuffs.

 


End file.
